The Knight in Stygian Iron
by Emmafakedherdeath
Summary: Annabeth has broken it off with Percy, so Percy calls it quits. The camp, the gods, everything. Multi chapter story! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**The Knight in Stygian Iron**

**Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Main Pairing: Percy/Nico**

**Side Pairings: Clarisse/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna**

**Summary: Annabeth has broken it off with Percy, so Percy calls it quits. The camp, the gods, everything. Read and Review! **

**Percy's POV**

"What will it be?" asked the bartender.

"Vodka tonic," answered the boy, his voice raw.

Raising an eyebrow, the bartender decided to keep quiet, and began mixing the drink. Percy Jackson didn't really notice, his mind was more preoccupied with what had happened a week earlier. No, he thought. He'd relived the moment enough times to know he could tolerate no more without having some alcohol in his system to dull the piercing pain that was his sorrow. He was jarred out of his thoughts when his drink was placed in front of him. He took a sip and nearly choked. Oh yeah, this was what just what he needed. Bracing himself first, he took another sip, suppressing the urge to gag as the liquid burned his throat. But the burn was welcome. It was his key to forgetting his life. The key to forgetting what she said. Oh gods, he thought, but he couldn't stop it now, the memories were quickly finding their way to the surface of the murky thoughts of Percy Jackson.

"**I can't do this anymore, Percy. I can't." **

Percy's grip tightened on his glass, nearly cracking it. Why? Why did she do this? How could she do this?

"**But, Annabeth, what did I do? Why?"**

The question drove him insane. Why?

"**I just need space that's all. I feel like you're suffocating me, expecting me to be something I'm not. I'm sorry, I just can't do this anymore. I, I just think we should take a break from each other."**

He hadn't said another word after that, he didn't know what to say. He'd just stood there, stupidly opening and closing his mouth, his brain unable to find anything to say. He'd known that her "break" was permanent. It was as if she had ripped his heart out of his chest and branded it in the fire with an iron.

**She took his hand and said, "Goodbye," and walked away.**

He'd just stood there for awhile, feeling numb before he snapped out of it and promptly walked out of camp and caught a lift up to New York. He was done. Finished. He would never go back. Just forget that the place existed. Just forget that the gods existed. Everything. And this is how he ended up here, in this hellhole, trying to figure out how to drown his sorrows. To forget her existence. A mere grease spot on the map. With that last thought in mind, he gulped down the rest of his tonic before ordering another one.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Knight in Stygian Iron**

**Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Main Pairing: Percy/Nico**

**Side Pairings: Clarisse/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna**

**Summary: Annabeth has broken it off with Percy, so Percy calls it quits. The camp, the gods, everything. Multi chapter story! Read and Review! **

**Nico's POV**

Bracing himself against the cold wind, a figure wearing a black aviator's jacket trudged along the sidewalk. He was ghostly pale and wore only black, a skull shaped ring on his right hand. The figure of Nico di Angelo stalked the streets, looking left and right searching for something missing. A missing Percy Jackson to be more exact. Percy had been missing for a week. Nico hadn't wasted a single second when he had found out that the son of Poseidon was missing, and that it was Annabeth's fault. Four days ago, Nico had been sitting on his bed in the Hades cabin, reading a very good book before Annabeth had burst into the cabin in tears, claiming that Percy was missing, and that it was all her fault as she chocked on the words, sobs wracking her body before she had Nico pinned underneath her while her tears soaked his shirt. Nico hadn't known what to say, too shocked to move as Annabeth had hurtled herself at him. At first he couldn't believe that his Sea Prince was missing. His mind raced to think where he could have gone, but he had no answer. After a few minutes of this, Nico had carefully detached Annabeth's crying figure from him and demanded the whole story. Then she had told him through hiccupped words that she had told Percy that she needed space, told him goodbye, and walked away. At first, when Annabeth hadn't seen him at dinner, she had suspected that he probably wanted to be alone so she dismissed the worry. The next day he hadn't shown up for training or capture the flag. That's when she really started to get worried. That night at dinner, Chiron had asked her if she knew anything about where Percy was. She had told him no, and that she was hoping he knew. And that's when Annabeth had made her way to the Poseidon cabin, marched right in, already demanding to know why Percy hadn't come to dinner for the second night in a row, before she had stopped mid-sentence, noticing that the cabin empty, and only then realized what she had done. She had run out of the cabin crying and straight to Nico. Nico couldn't believe his ears. Percy was gone… because of Annabeth. Stupid girl he cursed silently before he had told her that he was going to find Percy and bring him back. At this point Nico had left Annabeth there crying and melted into the shadows. He had shadow travelled to the one place he thought he might find Percy. His mom's house. He had knocked on the door and found out that Ms. Jackson hadn't seen her son since spring break. And this is how Nico had ended up scouring the streets for the lost boy. Nico had formed this idea. He had asked himself where any guy would go when his girlfriend had broken up with him. He had come to the conclusion that the guy would go to a bar. So that was how Nico had ended up here, wandering the streets. So far, Nico hadn't seen the black-haired boy, and he was starting to believe he'd been wrong about coming here. But that was all before he had spotted a glowing neon sign up ahead. His heart did a double-take at what he saw. His feet quickly carried him through the entrance, and before he knew it, he was standing behind a black-haired boy seated at the bar. Nico saw three empty glasses sitting next to Percy's elbow, and the strong, sharp scent of vodka sting Nico's nose as he inhaled it. His Percy looked in a really bad state. Gently laying his hand on Percy's shoulder, his concern-filled eyes were met with a bitter and glassy eyed stare as Percy turned his head to look at what was touching him. Percy's expression remained neutral as he regarded Nico.

"Hey," said a very concerned Nico.

Percy didn't say anything, and just turned back to his half-empty glass of tonic. This made the other boy frown, this wasn't like his Percy.

"How much have you had to drink?"

Still no answer.

"C'mon," he tugged at Percy's arm, pulling the older boy off the bar stool. Percy just stumbled and fell against Nico. Stumbling under the weight, Nico soon regained his balance and supported Percy against him. Percy mumbled something about standing on his own. Nico just rolled his eyes and threw a wad of cash at the bartender, saying,

"Keep the change," before he, much to Percy's protests, hefted Percy into his arms bridal style, and melted into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Knight in Stygian Iron**

**Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Main Pairing: Percy/Nico**

**Side Pairings: Clarisse/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna**

**Summary: Annabeth has broken it off with Percy, so Percy calls it quits. The camp, the gods, everything. Multi chapter story! Read and Review! **

**Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Rick Riordan. I own only my ideas and bad angsty feelings.**

**Author's Note: I just realized that I never put a disclaimer in here, so, my apologies, it's here now! Okay, so, first off, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. School has officially started! And it is here to ruin our lives! And delay my writing. So, please be patient, I'll try to do writing every weekend. I should have a few other things up here soonish. Alrighty, on to the second piece, there will be one more chapter to this story, and it will be happy, sort of, well, okay, here's the deal, I plot the chapters, and they turn out differently than what I had plotted, so, if things seem a little jumbled, it's all me. I'm looking for a beta if anyone is interested please PM me. All spelling mistakes are my own till I get a beta. Okay, so, there you have it! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review.**

**Percy's POV**

Shadow travelling had always made Percy feel a little sick, kind of like somebody had just violently pulled his stomach out of his gut, tied it into a butterfly knot, and then even more violently shoved it back in its place. Even though he had had a lot to drink, he was still conscious enough to feel the effects of the vicious dark. It all passed very quickly though, as shadow-travelling usually did, but somebody seriously needed to tell that to his already nauseous stomach. Percy groaned loudly as he was laid down on something cold and soft. Hearing a creak, Percy waited a moment before he warily opened his eyes, and discovered that he was lying flat on his back on a double bed with brass posts on each corner in some cheap-looking motel room. To say the least, Percy was confused. But before Percy had much time to ponder just what the hell had happened in the last few minutes, his stomach quickly reminded him of what was important as it made an awful sound and heaved. Percy made a very non-heroic leap for the room's bathroom as all the alcohol that he consumed made a nasty reappearance.

**Nico's POV**

The Johnston Motel was the first place Nico could think of. It was just up the street from the bar, not nearly far enough from the shitty place, but it would just have to do for now. Nico had to take care of Percy before he could take him anywhere. So, instead of first appearing at the front desk, getting a room, and paying, Nico just shadow travelled straight into a room. The room looked like something out of The Great Gatsby, so much so that Nico suspected that there was also a very real possibility that it had last been cleaned back then too. Black and silver striped wallpaper was faded and peeling in some places, the chandelier consumed by cobwebs, a thick layer of dust covering every visible surface. The place was a mess. Nico's chest heaved as he sighed, chest constricted by the body of the older demigod in his arms. Looking at Percy, Nico frowned as he noticed that the son of Poseidon's scrunched up face and greenish tint. _**Shit**_, thought Nico as he carefully laid the black-haired boy on the double bed. Percy groaned loudly. Nico bit his lip as he heard Percy groan. He had always known shadow travelling made his Sea Prince sick. But it was the fastest option. Stepping back, Nico decided that he should probably get Percy a glass of water and maybe an aspirin. Slipping into the darkness, Nico thought, _**kitchen**_ and found himself in small room with a counter, sink, and a fridge. Opening the fridge, Nico found a container filled with semi-cool water and poured a glass before shadow travelling back to Percy's room. What he saw as he got back almost made him drop the glass. Percy was hunched over the toilet bowl, vomiting. Setting the glass down quickly, Nico rushed over to Percy's side to support him. They sat there for several minutes before Percy shuddered and leaned back into Nico's embrace, his skin wet with perspiration, skin hot and feverish, lips parted in panting breaths. Despite all of the bad things of the moment, Nico found himself enjoying a vulnerable Sea Prince in his arms. He had always imagined what Percy would feel like holding him. His fantasies were almost always the same. He imagined those hard, lean, perfect muscles flexing as they wrapped themselves around his waist, the taste of sea salt in every kiss, the raw, untamed power of the sea as it electrified every nerve in his body. He imagined that all of that would be his and only his. But Nico knew that all of that was impossible. Percy wasn't into guys. Shaking his head abruptly to rid his mind of the thoughts, he told himself that he needed to focus on the now. Percy's breathing had grown shallow as he had been leaning in Nico's arms, nearing sleep. Nico carefully scooped Percy up into his arms and carried him to bed. As he was pulling the covers over his Sea Prince, he was turning to leave when a hand shot out and grasped his wrist weakly. Nico looked back over his shoulder, confusion riddling his face.

"Stay," whispered Percy, his eyes barely open, lids drooping from exhaustion.

"Hey, hey Perce, I'm just going to be on the couch over the-"

"I'm not asking your permission," Percy growled as he gave a surprisingly strong tug on Nico's wrist, causing the younger demigod to stumble.

"O-Okay," came the boy's reply as he slid onto the bed behind Percy.

Percy, satisfied, sighed contentedly and closed his eyes to rest.


End file.
